Ein Kuss mit Folgen
by Dark Artemis 91
Summary: Eine Lily und James Oneshot. James sollte nicht alles was Lily sagt Wörtlich nehmen


**Ein Kuss mit Folgen **

_**Disclaimer:** Ich beanspruche keinerlei Rechte auf Charaktere oder Handlungen noch verdiene ich hiermit Geld. Alle bekannten Charaktere, Schauplätze, Handlungen usw. sind Eigentum von JK Rowling._

Wie konnte das nur passieren diese Frage musste sich Lily Evans immer wieder stellen. Warum musste ausgerechnet ER Schulsprecher werden? Gab es denn an dieser Schule irgendeine Regel, die er nicht gebrochen hat? Wenn ja würde er es dieses Jahr ganz sicher tun. Aber das Schlimmste war, dass sie als Schulsprecherin mit ihm zusammen arbeiten muss. Nach all den Jahren in denen er sie genervt hatte und sie ihn angeschrieen hatte sollte sie jetzt nett zu ihm sein. Das kostete sie viel Überwindung. Doch um sich noch weiter aufzuregen hatte sie keine Zeit, denn wenn sie jetzt nicht in den Zug einstieg würde er ohne sie losfahren.

Kaum hatte sich der Zug in Bewegung gesetzt stand sie vor dem Schulsprecherabteil. „ OK Lily jetzt noch einmal tief durchatmen und los geht's" dachte sich Lily und öffnete die Tür des Abteils. Ihr Atem begann zu stocken. Der Raum war wunderschön gestaltet. Mit roten Samtvorhängen an den Fenstern und weißen Sofas. Sogar ein Kamin war im Abteil und vor ihm stand ein massiver Eichentisch, der mit kunstvollen Schnitzereien verziert war. Und wer lag in all dieser Pracht auf dem Sofa und schlief: James Potter. „Eigentlich sieht er ja ganz süß aus wenn er so da liegt und schläft." Das ist James Potter, der ist nicht süß sonder eingebildet, unterbrach sie sich selbst. Auf dem Tisch lag ein Briefumschlag um sich abzulenken nahm sie ihn und las:

**Sehr geehrte Miss Evans und Mister Potter,**

**Ihre erste Aufgabe als Schulsprecher wird es sein, die Vertrauensschüler einzuweisen und die Passwörter der Gemeinschafts- und Schulsprecherräume festzulegen. Schreiben Sie die Passwörter auf das beiliegende Pergament, es wird sich von selbst auflösen, wenn sie fertig sind und ich bin dann informiert. Alles weitere erfahren Sie zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt**

**Dumbledoor **

Lily fühlte, dass sie beobachtet wird und hebt den Kopf, natürlich war es James Potter der sie da anstarrte.

„Ich weiß ja nicht was Dumbledoor sich dabei gedacht hat, als er dich zum Schulsprecher ernannt hat. Aber egal. Als erstes müssen wir die Passwörter festlegen. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?" sagte Lily.

„Hallo Evans. Mich freut es auch dich zu sehen und ja ich habe Vorschläge. Wie wäre es mit - Wir Slytherins sind Trolle - für den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum." Antwortete er.

Auf diese Aussage hin begann eine lange Diskussion über die Passwörter. Schließlich gab James nach und sie teilten ihr Ergebnis den Vertrauensschülern mit.

„Wir sollten unsere Schuluniformen anziehen" meinte Lily.

„Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass du mich nackt sehen willst Evans"

„Ich warne dich Potter"

„Ich zittere ja schon"

„Genug ist genug" dachte Lily, schnappte sich ihren Koffer und stürmte aus dem Abteil in das ihrer besten Freundinnen Alice und Jennifer, um sich dort umzuziehen.

James stand immer noch im Abteil und starrte ihr nach. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und auch er tauschte seine normalen Sachen gegen die Schuluniform.

In der Großenhalle angekommen wollte sich Lily soweit weg wie nur möglich von James setzen. Doch dieser Wunsch blieb ihr verwehrt, weil wie durch Zufall in der ganzen Halle nur noch die 3 Plätze gegenüber der Marauders frei waren. Lily war sich sicher das James Potter das so eingefädelt hatte. Die Verteilung der Erstklässer bekam sie kaum mit. Als diese beendet war, nahm sie ihre Tasche und rannte in Ihren Schlafsaal. Auf halbem Weg zum Griffindorturm bemerkte sie, dass sie ja im Schulsprecherraum schlafen müsste. „Na toll, jetzt muss ich auch noch in der Nähe von Potter schlafen. Wen werde ich morgens als erstes sehen und wenn als letztes? Potter. Mir bleibt aber auch nichts erspart!" dachte Lily als sie vor dem Portrait des Schulsprecherraums stand. In dieser Nacht konnte sie kaum schlafen, deshalb beschloss sie ein Bad zunehmen. Lily wickelte sich in ihren kuscheligen nachtblauen Morgenmantel und schlich ins Bad der Vertrauensschüler. Als sie durch das Portrait kletterte kam ihr Fichtenduft entgegen. Doch sie dachte sich nichts weiter dabei und ging Richtung Wanne. Wie vom donnergerührt blieb sie stehen die Wanne war voller Schaum und wer saß in ihr? James Potter und grinst sie schelmisch an.

„Woher hat er denn die ganzen Muskeln. Er sieht ja gar nicht mal so schlecht aus." Dachte Lily, besann sich jedoch eines besseren, wandte sich und murmelte schnell ein „tschuldigung"

„ Stopp mal Evans ich muss mit dir reden" hielt James sie an.

„Aber muss das den jetzt sein" seufzte Lily.

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, da wir ja beide erwachsene Menschen sind und zusammen den Schulsprecherjob erledigen müssen, sollten wir das Kriegsbeil begraben" erwiderte James Potter.

„ Und das musstest du mir **jetzt **sagen. Du bist unmöglich Potter" schimpfte sie und rannte aus dem Bad zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer.

„ Guten Morgen Lily" trällerte Alice als sie am Morgen zum Frühstück in die große Halle kam. Lily wollte gerade antworten als die Marauders die Halle betraten und Sirius von weitem schon schrie „Guten Morgen, wie geht es denn unserer zukünftigen Misses Potter?"

Wut entbrannt rannte Lily auf sie zu und schrie „Du bist so ein Idiot Black. Und Potter, du brauchst gar nicht so zu Grinsen ich würde nie mit jemanden ausgehen, der alles küsst was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist". Sein Grinsen wurde daraufhin noch eine Spur breiter und er begann zu zählen

„eins…."

„Was soll das Potter?"

„zwei…."

„ Wag es ja nicht"

„Drei"

Plötzlich kam er auf sie zu und küsste sie. Sie wusste gar nicht wie ihr geschah. Sie vergaß alles um sich herum und erwiderte den Kuss, bis ihr schlagartig klar wurde, wen sie da eigentlich küsste. Also gab sie ihm mit aller Kraft eine Ohrfeige und rannte die Gänge entlang.

In den folgenden Tagen sah man Lily nur noch im Unterricht.

„Hey Prongs Lily hast du wohl endgültig vergrault" meinte Sirius.

Darauf hin warf James ihm nur einen verachtenden Blick zu und rannte raus in den Verbotenenwald. Als er durch den Wald rannte, blieb er plötzlich abrupt stehen, auf der Lichtung vor ihm saß Lily. Er verspürte den Drang in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Aber er konnte ihr nicht unter die Augen treten nach seinem Auftritt in der Großenhalle. Da kam ihm die rettende Idee. Er schloss die Augen und einen Augenblick später stand nicht mehr James dort sondern ein großer stattlicher Hirsch. Langsam ging er auf Lily zu. Verdutzt hob sie den Kopf, sie war hingerissen vom Anblick dieses Hirschs. Langsam hob sie die Hand um ihn zu streicheln und er ließ es zu. Sie begann zu schluchzen und drückte sich an den Hirsch. „ Weißt du eigentlich wie gut du es hast" sagte Lily „Den ganzen Tag kannst du tun und lassen was du willst. Bei mir ist das anders" und so begann Lily dem Hirsch ihr Herz aus zuschütten. Das sie James liebte, der Kuss ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging und sie schrecklich gern mit ihm zusammen wäre, sie aber das Gefühl hat, dass er es nicht ernst mit ihr meint. So saß sie einige Stunden im Wald und James, der ja der Hirsch war, hörte sich alles an. Ihm zerriss es fast das Herz sie so traurig zu sehen. Langsam ging er ein paar Schritte zurück. Er konzentrierte sich und verwandelte sich vor Lilys Augen zurück in den Menschen James Potter. Lilys Gefühle schienen Achterbahn zu fahren. Wut, Trauer und Freude vermischten sich mit einander zu einem riesigen Durcheinander der Gefühle. Langsam trat James wieder auf sie zu und nahm sie zärtlich in den Arm. Sie wollte gerade protestieren als er ihr einen Finger auf den Mund legte und sie verstummte. „Weißt du Lily" er nannte sie tatsächlich Lily, sie konnte nicht glauben wie schön sich ihr Name aus seinem Mund anhörte, wie Musik. „Ich meine es wirklich ernst mit dir und das mit dem Kuss tut mir Leid. Nein, so meine ich das natürlich nicht" doch bevor er weiter sprechen konnte, hatte sie sich schon nach vorne gebeugt und ihn geküsst.

**Ende**


End file.
